The ULTIMATE Class 1-A Tournament
by XxScrubADubxX
Summary: What happens when you put a group of teenagers in room with a special little game called "Super Smash Bros Ultimate"? A big tournament of course! Class 1-A dukes it out with each other to determine the Smash Bros Champion.


**Uhhhh, hi :] it's been QUITE a while I know. The last time I published something was OCTOBER OF LAST YEAR...yikes, sorry bout that. During the winter last year was very busy for me cause I was participating in a sport and I was always super tired, then when the season ended..I just kept procrastinating...**

**And I know I have a whole other story that I still need to finish, but I thought that if I jumped back into that one after being out of it for so long, it was gonna be actual dog doodoo soooo I wrote this instead just to try and get me back into it again. It was an idea that just came to me and I thought it wouldn't be so bad so HERE IT IS haha**

**I'll try to finish up my other story, "The Other Girl", but tbh i'm kinda finding it difficult to find an ending so there's that...I'll come up with something :D**

**so yeah, im sorry for being gone for so long, i'll try to come up with more stuff, and in the meantime I hope you enjoy this. feel free to leave suggestions on how to improve my writing, it really helps**

**P.S. I love Smash Ultimate :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

It was a chilly December morning on the U.A. Campus. It was the weekend and instead of going into the city or training, Class 1-A was stuck inside of the Heights Alliance dormitory while a howling blizzard loudly blew around outside.

The majority of the class was gathered in the common area. The center of attention, and the main thing keeping the soon-to-be heroes from dying of boredom, was shown of the TV. The TV displayed a colorful game where dozens of video game characters from different franchises could duke it out against each other. The name of the game was "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate".

"Oi Sparky! Get your stupid-ass electric rat away from me!" Bakugo yelled at Kaminari as he played.

Kirishima, Bakugo, Kaminari, and Mineta all sat on the couch as they played against each other in a free-for-all. Bakugo played as Bowser, Kaminari as Pikachu, Mineta as Bayonetta, and Kirishima as Ryu.

A few of the others watched the four battle, some of which waiting for their turn to play.

"No way dude, you still have 3 stocks!" Kaminari interjected.

"Yeah man, we gotta even out the playing field." Kirishima added as he also went over to attack Bowser, knocking out 1 of his stocks. Bakugo's blood boiled as he tried to refrain from blowing up the tiny controller in his hand.

"Dammit, you three are so weak that you have to team up on me huh?" Bakugo exclaimed.

Pikachu, Ryu, and Bayonetta all had 1 stock left, while Bowser still had 2. The three tried to rack up some damage on the reptile, although Bowser fought back much harder.

Suddenly, a glowing aura started to surround Bowser, and a smirk crept on Bakugo's face. Bowser grew to a giant size and a cursor appeared on the screen. Suddenly he punched towards the stage, hitting everyone and knocking them all out. The screen showed Bowser as the winner and Bakugo's cocky grin grew even more. The other three hung their heads in shame from their loss.

"Dammit, I really wanted to see Bayonetta's super hot victory animation." Mineta said as a tear fell from his eye.

"Jeez, Bakugo still hasn't given up the controller. Take a chill pill dude." Kaminari said with his arms crossed. Bakugo turned and scoffed, saying something about "weaklings".

"You seriously are good at this game." Kirishima admitted while scratching his head. "Now who's the next three?" Kirishima asked his spectating classmates. Chaos ensued as multiple shouts were made throughout the room.

"C'mon I really wanna try it with my Kirby again!" Uraraka pleaded as she raised her hand in the air.

"I wanna give it a try. It looks fun." Tsuyu added among the chaos.

"I'll win for sure this time!" Sero confidently stated.

"A chance for the overlooked to show his prowess. Very wise, a grand opportunity." Tokoyami wistfully said.

Kirishima seemed a bit overwhelmed, but then an idea popped into his head.

"Well since so many of us wanna prove ourselves, how about a tournament? We can set one up on the game." Kirishima suggested. Everyone seemed to be on board with the idea of seeing how they each faired.

"Why go through a whole tournament when it's obvious that I'm gonna win." Bakugo said, leaving a few classmates with a flash of fire in their eyes.

"Hold on now. Don't you think that this time would be much better spent studying?" Iida stated, earning a few groans from his classmates.

"Chill out Class Rep, it'll be fun! Think of it as a group bonding exercise. The stronger our relationships are, the better we work as a team right?" Mina explained trying to convince him. Iida put his fingers to his chin as he thought.

"Even I'm on board with it Iida. It'll be a good experience." Yaoyarozu added.

"You should be in the tournament with us Iida! It'll be fun!" Midoriya suggested. Iida closed his eyes as he pondered.

"I do have to admit, that game does look rather intriguing." Iida said. "Very well, let's do it." The class cheered as the decision was settled.

After giving the beginners a quick run of how to play, Kirishima set up the tournament bracket. There were a total of 16 participants and every match wa with 3 stocks. They were each only allowed to use 1 character.

"Why the hell would you turn Final Smash on for a tournament?!" Bakugo shouted at Kirishima.

"C'mon man it'll make things more interesting. And besides, most of them haven't even played before today. They need something to help them." Kirishima explained. Bakugo just sat and crossed his arms. Some of the new players were trying to figure out what "Final Smash" was and why it was such a big deal, but eventually they just shrugged it off.

Finally the tournament started to get underway. Round 1 was as follows:

Midoriya vs Kaminari

Uraraka vs Tsuyu

Iida vs Momo

Todoroki vs Jirou

Ojiro vs Tokoyami

Mina vs Kirishima

Sero vs Bakugo

Sato vs Mineta

The first match was going to be Midoriya with Lucario against Kaminari with Pichu. Both of them had played before so it was going to be pretty evenly matched.

"Wait, you were just using Pikachu before but now you're using Pichu?" Jirou said confused.

"I main Pikachu and Pichu. I tend to switch it up occasionally." Kaminari explained.

"What does..'main' mean?" Jirou asked as she tilted her head in confusion. All of the veterans shook their heads in disappointment.

'You have so much to learn…' Kaminari thought. His train of thought was cut off however by someone muttering next to him.

"Let's see, Pichu is a super fast and tiny character which'll make it difficult to land a hit but he's also super light so a big attack will most likely send him flying if I can put on a good amount of damage. His combo ability is really good too so I should watch out for…"

"Uh Deku, you're muttering again." Uraraka said as she tapped his shoulder. Midoriya jumped up and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"W-whoops, hehe sorry about that." Midoriya apologized to his opponent.

"Hey it's no sweat man. May the best man win!" Kaminari said with a toothy grin as he reached out to shake Midoriya's hand. Midoriya happily accepted and the match began.

The match started kinda rocky for Midoriya, but as Pichu put more damage on Lucario, his attacks got more powerful and he was able to knock out Pichu with ease.

"Man, I can't believe I lost my first match." Kaminari said slightly frustrated.

"Don't worry. It's what we all expected from you." Jirou stated, leaving Kaminari feeling like a weight was just dropped on him.

The next match was Uraraka with Kirby against Tsuyu with Greninja. Uraraka got to play one match earlier in the day, while Tsu had never played before. So they were both pretty much beginners.

"No hard feelings, right Ochako?" Tsuyu said to the brunette.

"Of course! Good luck!" Ochako said with a bright smile.

The match was actually very close, with Ochako winning in the end. It all came down to the Final Smash, which Ochako took full advantage of.

Next was Momo with Palutena against Iida with Sonic. Both of their first time playing.

"Wow, the two smartest in our class pitted against each other!" Mina exclaimed.

"I'm not exactly sure what has moved me to choose this blue hedgehog...but I will play with him to the best of my ability and not bring shame to the Iida family name." Iida proudly said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um, o-okay good luck." Momo said.

It wasn't a complete blowout, but Iida lost pretty bad. He was able to take off 1 of Momo's stocks but she wouldn't let up.

"I..can't believe I lost." Iida said, shaken.

"Don't worry Iida, it was your first time playing. There's only room for improvement." Kirishima said, trying to cheer him up. It seemed to have worked because Iida was back on his feet in no time, muttering nonsense about "hard work" and "dedication".

Next was Todoroki with Marth against Jirou with Samus. Again, both of their first time playing.

"Samus is so punk rock." Jirou said. Don't hold back on me now." She said to her opponent.

"I'll try my best." Todoroki said.

Fairly close match but Todoroki ended up on top.

"Welcome to the Losers Corner." Kaminari said with a sly grin. Jirou stuck one of her earphone jacks into Kaminari's ear.

"Shut it, Jammingyay." Jirou said with a very unamused expression on her face.

Next was Ojiro with Diddy Kong against Tokoyami with Falco. Ojiro had played a little before, while it was Tokoyami's first time.

"May the best man win." Ojiro said. Tokoyami nodded with an "Indeed".

Tokoyami managed to take off 2 stocks, but Ojiro won it in the end.

"How embarrassing..." Tokoyami muttered as he stood in the corner.

Next was Kirishima with Ryu against Mina with Daisy. Mina was at a clear disadvantage, since Kirishima played fairly often.

"C'mon, can't you go easy on me?" Mina pleaded to her opponent.

"Well this is a tournament. Everyone's giving it their all to win. Which is very manly I might add." Kirishima explained. Mina pouted but didn't press any further.

Long story short, Kirishima wiped the floor with her. Kirishima tried to apologize but Mina wasn't having it.

"Whatever. This game is stupid anyway." Mina pouted as she threw herself on the couch.

Next was Bakugo with Bowser against Sero with Simon, both of which played a lot before.

"You're in trouble now Bakugo!" Sero teased with his signature wide grin.

"Tch, yeah whatever." Bakugo retorted, speaking surprisingly calm.

Unsurprisingly however, Bakugo won the match with 2 stocks remaining.

"Aw man! Really thought I had it too.." Sero scratched the back of his head. He went over to join Kaminari and Jirou, wallowing in shame.

"Damn B Button spammer." Bakugo muttered under his breath.

The final match of Round 1 was Sato with Donkey Kong against Mineta with Bayonetta. Both of them also played from time to time.

"Just sit back and watch ladies," Mineta said smoothly. "You'll be lining for me once this match is over". He stretched his arms above his head as the girls made sour faces at him.

'I don't get how a video game could make us do that.' They thought in perfect unison.

Pretty close match, but Sato came out on top with sheer power. Mineta was distraught as curled himself into a little ball on the floor.

"The only reason I pick Bayonetta is to check out her sexiness...and you won't even let me have that." Mineta said while shooting an evil glare towards Sato.

"Uh, don't really see how this is my fault." Sato responded as he sweatdropped. And with that, the first round was over.

"I've gotta say, everyone's been doing a lot better than I thought they would." Kirishima announced, proud of his classmates. "Let's keep on fighting strong!"

The remaining competitors showed their enthusiasm with a cheer as the tournament continued.

The bracket was updated for Round 2 and showed the matches in order:

Midoriya vs Uraraka

Momo vs Todoroki

Ojiro vs Kirishima

Bakugo vs Sato

The first match of Round 2 was Midoriya with Lucario and Uraraka with Kirby.

"G-good luck Uraraka!" Midoriya said with a nervous, yet bright smile.

"Y-yeah, y-you too!" Uraraka responded as her cheeks slightly became rosier. This was not good for the girl, as she was still coming to terms with her feelings for the green-haired boy. But she pushed on either way.

The match played out and Uraraka wasn't doing nearly as bad she thought she would. She was on her last stock, while Midoriya still had two, but he was at a dangerously high percentage. Uraraka quickly took out his second stock with a smash attack. Her classmates were amazed that she was doing so well against Midoriya, especially since she just started playing.

'This is good. I might actually have a chance to win this.' Uraraka thought as a hopeful smile appeared on her face.

Midoriya was shaken from the smash attack and went to adjust himself. As he did so however, his hand gently grazed against Uraraka's. Her eyes widened and she yelped in surprise, accidentally activating Kirby's Up-Special (Y'know the one that goes up then straight back down), causing her to kill herself. Various sighs of disappointment escaped from the students' mouths, one being from herself.

"What happened? You were doing so well!" Mina desperately asked the girl. Various other classmates looked towards her for answers.

"I, uh, just cracked under pressure I guess." Uraraka scratched the back of her head trying to hide the truth, a slight blush still on her cheeks.

Midoriya looked at her in confusion. He felt kinda bad, but figured she put up a great fight and would only get better from here.

The next match was Momo with Palutena against Todoroki with Marth.

Momo was slightly nervous about going against someone like Todoroki. She admired him so much after all. Either way, she was gonna give this everything she had.

"Good luck." Todoroki calmly said. It caught Momo off guard a little bit, but she smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you Todoroki. You too."

Each time Todoroki knocked off one of Momo's stocks, she would come back and knock one of his off immediately. This changed on the last stock however, when Momo started pulling off amazing attack combinations and she came out with the win.

"I...I won?" Momo said in surprise.

"You completely overwhelmed me in the last minute. Nice job." Todoroki said, congratulating her. Momo's face lit up as she realized what she actually accomplished.

"Way to go, Yaomomo!" Uraraka shouted, giving her a thumbs up.

The next match was Ojiro with Diddy Kong against Kirishima with Ryu.

"May the best man win!" Kirishima said with a toothy grin as he extended his hand to Ojiro.

"You got it." Ojiro replied, gladly accepting the handshake.

The match was fairly close, but Kirishima's technique and power were too much for Ojiro to handle.

"Well, I tried my best right?" Ojiro said, tail hanging down slightly.

"You fought like a man!" Kirishima exclaimed as he threw his arm over his friend's shoulders.

The final match of Round 2 was Bakugo with Bowser against Sato with Donkey Kong.

"Two heavyweights! I wonder how this one's gonna turn out." Sero voiced his thoughts to his classmates, a few nodding in agreement with him.

The match played out just like the match against Sero, with Bakugo winning with two stocks left.

"At the end of the day it all comes down to skill," Sato stated with his head down. "Bakugo's way better than me." A few of the students tried to comfort him. Bakugo just scoffed and stared at the wall. At that ended the second round.

"On to the semifinals! It's coming down to the wire people!" Kirishima announced.

The bracket updated again and showed the matches for Round 3:

Midoriya vs Momo

Kirishima vs Bakugo

The first match of the semifinals was Midoriya with Lucario against Momo with Palutena.

"I'm impressed Yaoyorozu! For someone who's never played this game before, you made it all the way to the semifinals!" Midoriya excitedly praised the girl. A few others joined in congratulating her. Momo blushed from all of the praise she was getting.

"You're all very kind, but this isn't over yet. There are still three very skilled opponents left in this tournament." Momo started to say. "But I'll try my best!"

At this point of the tourney, Momo has started to get a little more familiar with her character. However, she still couldn't compete with Midoriya's quick thinking and technique.

"Well I guess my streak had to end sooner or later." Momo said with a small smile.

"Don't talk like that. You're a complete beginner and you managed to get to the semifinals! That has to say something." Jirou said.

"Not to mention a girl made it to the semifinals! GIRL POWER!" Mina exclaimed with her fist in the air. Momo's small smile was soon replaced with a much bigger one as she listened to her friends.

The second match of the semifinals was Kirishima with Ryu against Bakugo with Bowser.

"Better watch out Explosion Boy! I might just steal your spot right from under you if you're not careful." Kirishima teased his opponent.

"Yeah right. I'd like to see you try." Bakugo sharply retorted.

"Oh I won't just try…I'll succeed!" Kirishima exclaimed with a fiery look in his eyes.

Kirishima was the first to bring Bakugo down to one stock, which irritated the blond a little bit, but the sheer power of Bowser resulted in Kirishima's defeat.

"Dammit. And all that trash I talked in the beginning too!" Kirishima muttered as a single tear fell from his eye.

"But anyway, this brings us to our final round ladies and gentlemen!" Kirishima shouted, his mood instantly changing. "The final round between Midoriya and Bakugo!" The students erupted with cheers for the two competitors. The two boys stared at each other. Bakugo with a vicious scowl, and Midoriya with a much less intimidating look, but he remained eye contact.

"Why am I not surprised that it's those two?" Todoroki said as more of a statement than a question.

"They do have their disputes, that's for sure." Tsuyu added.

Uraraka's ears perked up when she heard the sound of a zipper behind her. She turned around and saw Mineta sitting with two buckets in front of him, one labeled "Bakugo" and other labeled "Midoriya". Kaminari zipped open his wallet and pulled out some money.

"I've got $10 on Midoriya." Kaminari whispered as he put the money in the bucket.

"WAIT, YOU GUYS ARE BETTING ON THIS!?" Midoriya shouted.

"What? Nothing wrong with trying to make things a little more fun." Mineta explained.

'I'm not sure if that's what you would call "fun".' Uraraka thought to herself with an exhausted look on her face.

"This is incredibly inappropriate behavior for students such as ourselves. You will stop this at once Mineta!" Iida demanded.

"What's the problem? Only a few people actually bet anyway." Mineta continued, trying to save his business.

"Ay Sparky! Don't think I didn't hear you over there! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T BET ON ME, HUH!?" Bakugo shouted, rage building. Kaminari didn't answer, instead tried to hide behind something.

"None of this matters! Can't we just get to the match?" Kirishima pleaded. And with that, the competitors were in place and the match was about to begin. Cheers were made all throughout the room.

"You can do it Deku!" Uraraka cheered.

"Good luck Midoriya!" Iida shouted.

"Knock em dead Bakugo!" Mina shouted.

"I've got money on you man!" Sero desperately yelled.

"I'm gonna annihilate you Deku." Bakugo told his opponent while sending him a glare. Midoriya sent back a glare of his own and the match began with Lucario vs Bowser.

At first, it would seem that Bakugo was just rushing in and attacking reckless, but he was actually doing a good job at reading his opponent's movements. However, Lucario was faster than Bowser, which allowed for Midoriya to find opportunities to land a good hit. They traded stocks back and forth with each other, until they were each on their last stock. Final smashes had already been used, and they weren't gonna refill in time before the match was over. Midoriya jumped around, looking for opportunities to strike. And when Bakugo had chances to attack, he hit, and he hit hard. However, what seemed like a golden opportunity to attack from Bakugo, turned in Midoriya's favor when he used his Down-Special and countered Bowser's attack, knocking out Bakugo's last stock.

Bakugo was frozen, eyes wide as he stared at the victory screen in disbelief. Midoriya was shocked as well, but excitement soon overcame him.

"I-I Won! I actually won!" Midoriya exclaimed with a big smile. Cheers erupted throughout the room, congratulating the boy on winning the tournament.

"NOOOO, MY BET MONEYYY…" Sero put his forehead to the ground in defeat. Kirishima, Mina, and Jirou also bet money on Bakugo winning, so they were just as distraught.

"The only one who actually bet on Midoriya was Kaminari." Mineta stated holding some cash. "So here you go I guess, $50." He handed the money to Kaminari, who was trying to not let tears fall from his eyes.

"Thank you so much Midoriya! I believed in you all along!" Kaminari exclaimed as he embraced Midoriya in a tight hug. Midoriya awkwardly laughed and patted him on the back.

Hearing all of this got Bakugo's blood to start boiling. He gritted his teeth and tiny explosions started to go off in his palms. Everyone soon turned their attention towards him.

"Deku…" Bakugo uttered menacingly, the shadow of his hair covering his eyes. Midoriya flinched slightly at the tone. Bakugo's shoulders started shaking and he looked up.

"DEKU I WANT A REMATCH RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!" Bakugo stood up and raged all over the place. Kirishima tried to hold him back to prevent him from destroying anything.

"Dude, cool it! He won the match fair and square!" Kirishima shouted, trying to calm him down. But it only made him angrier.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! NOW FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" Bakugo continued to scream. The class simply watched the ordeal in astonishment. Bakugo tried to blow up Kirishima, but his Hardening quirk caused the blasts to have no effect.

"LET ME GO!" Bakugo continued to scream as he was dragged down the hallway.

"What a sore loser." Tokoyami muttered.


End file.
